


Thwarting Plans Comes From A Chance Encounter

by PenguinKiwis



Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin gets the help he needed at the start, But it doesnt go far, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Plo Koon, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Minor Injuries, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Palpatine doesn't get what he wants, Parental Plo Koon, Plo Koon stops everything by being Dad™, Protective Plo Koon, Stickers, because ew palps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Plo Koon, in truth, was supposed to be in a council meeting at the moment. But there were other pressing matters.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon (Implied), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker
Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Thwarting Plans Comes From A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna probably be the last installment of the stickers series for a hot bit? This was designed to be something that I could come back to when my fancy struck and atm My focus has shifted to What Once Was and some other stuff

Plo Koon was running late. Not by much, and usually, the Council meetings started closer to ten minutes after the allotted time either way, but still.

Running late was a simple thing, really, one that many would simply look past, but he was someone who was punctual to a fault. Certainly, Saesee would be messaging him asking if something was wrong. But there wasn't anything wrong, he had simply lost track of time while reading.

Sighing as he walked briskly through the Temple, the Kel Dor nearly missed the small, blonde human who crossed into his path— almost bowling the boy over, had he not stopped in time upon feeling that unusually bright signature in the force.

"Pardon me, young one," the Kel Dor rumbled before he blinked, frowning a bit under his mask, getting a better look at the child in front of him.

This was that child that Qui-Gon Jinn had brought to the temple, the one that Obi-Wan Kenobi was going to be training. Anakin Skywalker, if his memory served correctly, and the little blonde ducked his head a bit.

Nervousness. He should be in class as well if Plo remembered the schedule for children of his age correctly. Still, the child was quite nervous— was he lost? Plo knelt down to eye level, knees practically on the cold stone of the temple.

"Child, what has you so nervous?" he asked gently as the boy shifted in his place. Blue eyes flickered up to meet his behind his goggles and the boy's eyes widened a bit.

"You're— You're from the Council!" he gasped and Plo let out an amused laugh, though it was more like a rumble as he kept his tone soft and gentle— allowing his amusement to be felt through the force and the child's shoulder relaxed just a bit at the noise.

"Indeed I am," he confirmed, before tilting his head. "And you are young Anakin Skywalker. I apologize for not meeting you in person sooner, young one. The Council business was... handled poorly, and I apologize. For not speaking up, then, that is."

That made the boy shift again, looking back down. "Um, it's alright, M— Master," he stammered and Plo frowned behind his mask again. A spike of unease rolled off the child when he said 'Master'.

Then it clicked.

"Oh, oh no, child," he murmured, reaching up to gently stroke his hair before he hesitated. He settled for simply clasping his hands on his knees as he spoke to Anakin. "I had forgotten, you mustn't feel the need to call me such. Has Knight Kenobi explained to you what the difference in 'Master' is for the Jedi yet?"

The boy shook his head, meaning his other teachers probably hadn't either. It was understandable, Obi-Wan Kenobi was still in grief over the loss of his own Master— it had probably slipped his mind as he searched for a way to ground himself. The Code taught that attachments were forbidden, but Obi-Wan had loved Qui-Gon Jinn as a father (though Plo Koon certainly had _words_ about how the other Human handled the young man's apprenticeship) and grief was certainly something that lasted for a very long time, even when meditated on and released into the force. It would always swell back up, like a rising tide— and he'd have to thank Knight Fisto for that analogy, Plo supposed. His friend was due to be minted as a Master soon, but those were thoughts for another time.

Plo let out a soft rumble again, and he saw Anakin's shoulders relax just a bit more. "For the Jedi, 'Master' is similar to 'teacher' or someone who has perfected their trade. The Jedi Masters, while certainly not _perfect_ and still have many things to learn— we never stop learning— are all simply 'teachers' who are 'masters' of their craft. Unlike other 'masters' of trade, our skillset lies in being Jedi rather than an architect or a mechanic."

Anakin looked up at him, a look of hope in his eyes, and Plo's heart ached. How had the Council believed that this child harbored darkness? A child who was scared and in a room full of figures he had only heard of in stories? A child who had been a _slave_ and had only known the kindness of his Mother and nothing else?

"I can call you Teacher instead?" he asked, a bit hesitant, and Plo nodded.

"Of course," he assured him, "I'm certain that a number of others would allow you to do the same if you asked them. There are many among our Order who have faced the same troubles as you have when it comes to the association of the word 'Master', and some of us do not fault them for it. Do not be afraid to ask if you may address another as such until you are comfortable."

He startled slightly as the boy hugged him. "Thank you, Teacher... um..?"

"Plo," he supplied. "I am Plo Koon, but Teacher Plo suits me if it suits you, child."

"Okay, Teacher Plo!"

Anakin looked up at him with a bright smile and Plo gently stroked his hair before he detached the boy and stood up slowly. The boy stood as well but kept a hand latched onto his robes. He was fidgeting again, nervous.

Plo tilted his head but knelt back down to eye-level again. "Something ails you, still, young one. What is it?"

Anakin's hands twisted as he bit his lip, blue eyes glancing around before he answered.

"I'm supposed to be in class right now," he told him, "But I was told by Master Dooku that the Chancellor wanted to meet with me and I was supposed to meet him outside the temple to go to the Chancellor."

Plo's brows furrowed and he frowned from behind his mask, tusks flexing in both confusion and ire. Why in the name of the Spirits would the chancellor be wanting to meet with a _child?_

And where did Yan Dooku factor into this? Dooku, Plo knew, was faltering on his path in the Light. He could feel it in the force, ever since Xantos left— the defection of any padawan always impacted their Grandmaster as well as their Master. Still, something was certainly amiss.

"Well," He started slowly. "Do you _want_ to go see the Chancellor?"

If Anakin really wanted to see the politician, and Plo twitched slightly at the thought, then he would probably need to know _why_. But if he didn't…

But the boy shook his head, biting his lip again. "not really, Teacher," he mumbled. "I don' wanna get any more behind in my classes."

"That's quite understandable," he mused before he stood, offering a hand to the boy. "Come."

Anakin frowned, but took his hand anyway— the boy's own small one only managing to close around two of his fingers— and Plo began to walk. He kept his steps small and gait slow so that the child— who really didn't come up to any higher than his knees— didn't stumble or fall behind. He led him back through the temple and he felt his confusion in the force.

"We're not leaving?" Anakin asked and Plo looked down at him.

"No child," he assured him. "You said it yourself, you did not wish to meet with the Chancellor, and I do not doubt you."

He smiled a bit behind his mask, before he knelt down again, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small sheet of flimsi. He pealed off a colorful sticker that depicted one of the more colorful, yet commonly seen ships seen through space, and gently sticking it onto Anakin's tunic.

"I, myself, would also loathe to catch up on my classwork," he assured him as he did and Anakin giggled a bit as they began to walk again. Plo smiled behind his mask as the two of them approached the initiate classrooms.

"Now, which class were you in, young Anakin Skywalker?"

"Madame Nu's class!"

He chuckled, allowing the boy to lead them to where the Archive keeper was teaching her class. Her eyes flickered up for just a moment as Plo entered the doorway, gently extracting his hand from the boy's own before lightly nudging him in. He seemed more than happy to do so, bouncing into the room and settling down back at his desk.

Plo certainly did feel the subtle question of "what happened?" from the former councilor through the force but he gently tilted his head as if to say 'later' before he turned.

He had a Council Meeting to get to.

(x)

It was safe to say that the rest of the Council had been quite disgruntled over the news that Plo had brought forth once he had explained why he had been so late.

Or at least, a majority of the Council was perturbed. For some reason, that Plo understood to a point, Grandmaster Yoda seemed against the fact that Yan Dooku was doing something _wrong_. A benefit of the doubt given to his own padawan, Plo supposed as he walked through the halls of the temple. It was understandable, but the Kel Dor hoped the Grandmaster of the Order didn't allow it to cloud his judgment. If Yan Dooku was up to something, it was important to stop him before it started.

And speak of the devil and he appears, Plo thought as he turned the corner, seeing the Serennian Human man stalking down the hall towards him.

Plo knew he could simply ignore the man, as unbefitting as it was for someone of his standing, or he could deal with whatever had him with that relatively irate state that could be felt through the force. And he had an inkling of what it was about, but still.

He wasn't exactly sure if he _wanted_ to deal with Dooku— but if what had the other Master in such an irritated state was what he had in mind, this would be a good opportunity to nip whatever was going on in the bud.

So Plo stayed on his path, hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes, and stopped when Dooku did.

"Master Koon," the Serennian greeted cooly and Plo inclined his head slightly.

"Master Dooku," he greeted in return, his tone just as even. "What can I help you with?"

The man pursed his lips, hands clasped behind his back. "From what Madame Nu has said, you were the one who brought Young Skywalker back to class when he was instructed to meet me outside the Temple?"

He raised a brow. Cutting right to the point, then.

"I was," he confirmed. "Though the real question should be why he was being told to leave class in order to meet with you _outside_ the Temple when you do not have the clearance to be taking any initiates, much less just _one_ from the Temple's walls."

Dooku shifted but Plo didn't move— making sure that Dooku knew that he was expecting an answer through the Force.

"The Chancellor approached me with a request to meet with one of the saviors of Naboo," the other master said after a moment and Plo let out a hum, tusks flexing a bit in disbelief.

"That simply beings up another set of questions," he mused, "Why only Young Skywalker, surely if he wanted to praise the saviors of Naboo, he would've asked for Knight Kenobi as well? And why did the Chancellor come to _you_ when he should know full well that should he wish to talk to any within the walls who cannot leave, he is supposed to go through the proper channels? Why exactly did he come to _you_ , Master Dooku, that is a primary concern of mine. The Jedi Order does not normally have such direct contact with the Chancellor and politics of that nature."

There was silence, and a brief flash of anger that few would have been able to pick up on went through the other Master— but Plo was old, and both an accomplished Jedi with natural telepathic abilities and a Baran Do Sage. Small flashes of emotions that made it past one's shields he could feel. Especially at such close proximity.

"I hardly know the Chancellor's motives," the other Master bit out. "And certainly, Master Plo, I have _no_ connection to the Chancellor, you know this."

Plo simply hummed again. "Yes, perhaps I do," he drawled before his eyes narrowed behind his goggles. "But my stance remains the same, Master Dooku. Until the Chancellor remembers that he must go through the proper channels— and until _you_ remember that you cannot just _take_ a _child_ from the Temple's walls on the _whims_ of a politician— there will be no more of taking Young Anakin Skywalker from his classes. He already believes he is behind his peers, do _not_ make it worse for him."

He made a move to brush past him, having said his piece, but Dooku stopped him, a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Certainly," the human man started, "The Chancellor must simply wish to thank the Initiate Skywalker for his bravery—"

Plo growled lowly, a deep rumble that made Dooku's grip on his shoulder lessen.

"You overstep your bounds, Yan Dooku," he warned. "Or need I remind you that you had just stated that you had no knowledge of the Chancellor's motives?" The Kel Dor turned to the other Jedi, loosening his hold on the Force and making the sheer magnitude of his presence known. A few of the other Masters and Knights in the halls startled, some staggering and they weren't the only ones. Dooku faltered, stepping back and Plo pulled the Force back under control again— satisfied as he adjusted his robes.

"Remember, I am part of the High Council, the rest of the members' words on this matter are mine," Plo added, tone icy. "I suggest you step back and think long and hard about why we won't simply let a _child_ into the office of a politician _unsupervised and alone_."

With that, Plo continued down the hall, heading towards the training halls where he could hopefully catch another Master or even Cin Drallig for a spar. As Plo walked, he passed a herd of Initiates of all shapes, races, and sizes, who turned in awe as he passed.

A little blonde caught his eye and he slowed his gait, turning to look and the boy perked up, seemingly feeling his gaze as he turned from talking to his friend. The child waved to him and Plo gave him a nod back before tilting his head before he lightly tapped a spot on his own chest. Anakin brightened at that, looking down at the sticker that Plo had placed on his tunic a few hours ago— still sticking and Anakin felt quite happy about that, he could tell.

Plo smiled under his mask and Anakin beamed before he turned to catch up with his class. He turned as well, walking back down the hall with a lighter feel in his step.

And in the far future, Anakin Skywalker would remember the old, scratched, and faded sticker that was stuck on the back panel of his old, personal datapad in his quarters. And he would remember as he heard Fives and Echo talking about the 104th's wall of stickers, as he saw Obi-Wan walk past with a loth-cat sticker on his armor, as he saw the famed Muunilinist 10's ship with a few decorating the insides of its doors as they arrived as backup when a campaign went south.

He would remember when as R2 wheeled back in with a gray "Wolffepack" sticker stuck to his back, beeping and chirping happily about how Boost and Sinker were his new friends, as Ahsoka giggled with Tup and Fives over a small box of the stickers. As Knights Swan, Lissarkh, and Koon passed Anakin in the Temple's halls, Knight Koon's padawan donning a few stickers on his own tunic. As he caught the gentle looks that Kit Fisto gave Plo when no one was looking when the three of them were on a campaign together, and then Anakin would quietly ask the Nautolan to reexplain the Code's law of Attachments before the skies cleared and a weight was lifted from his chest— he would contact Mace Windu later that night, explaining his hidden relationship. 

Anakin would remember that first sticker he had gotten and how he had gotten it as Plo pat his shoulder and pressed an oddly specific sticker into Anakin's hands after a successful campaign in Wild Space, walking off afterward with the 104th— only to get waylaid by Ahsoka and Fives who wanted to know more about some impressive defensive maneuver he had pulled off.

Anakin would remember, as he stood in the office of the Chancellor— in the office of Palpatine, the _Sith Lord_ — alongside Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto, sabers ignited and ready to destroy the Sith or die trying.

And Anakin would remember everything and grin, Lichtenberg figures spread like a spiderweb across his and Windu's bodies, but they _alive._ Because five masters went into the Sith's office, prepared to die, and five masters left the office battered and grinning from a successful win— high on adrenaline and the _light_ that flooded them when Palpatine's head was separated from his neck. And sure, maybe Saesee was missing a horn and would walk with a limp, maybe Agen wouldn't be as active anymore due to the loss of one of his hearts, and maybe Kit would be missing some tresses and would have a nasty scar across his stomach in the aftermath, but they were all _alive._

They were alive and when the Order was recalled from the lines with the GAR upon their missions being completed, Anakin would laugh, hugging Ahsoka as she returned to the Order— Knighted and fully apologized to because they had all been puppets to the Sith— and holding Padme as Obi-Wan recounted his fight with Grievous. He would whistle and howl with a large number of Clones, and Shaak Ti, Voolvif Monn, and Aayla Secura when Kit swooped Plo off his feet. He would duck his head but grin as Agen and Mace recounted their battle with Palpatine, as Padme kissed his cheek, because Anakin wasn't scared of the Code now. Because the darkness was cleared from the Order's minds, and they were _alive_.

Because Anakin remembered the day that he almost got knocked over by a Kel Dor running late to a meeting. And Anakin Skywalker would remember how Plo Koon kept him from possibly falling into Palpatine's hands, by allowing Anakin to take one of _his_ hands instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the real reason why stickers saved the galaxy. also because Plo was running late. We got to see some insight that was pre-plokit when Kit was a Knight still, and also someone actually fucking explained shit to Anakin. Anyways, As I said before, this is gonna be the last installment of the series for a while since I want to focus on some other things for now. 
> 
> Further notes:
> 
> When did Dooku leave the order? I don't remember. But this is when he’s still in the order. 
> 
> Also Dooku apparently still doesn’t have a real first name. It had been listed as “Yan” and a lot of people accept that as his first name but it technically isn’t. Still, I’ll be using it. Also, nothing’s funnier to me than someone narrowing their eyes and just going “Yan” in disdain when they see Dooku
> 
> Is it just me or do other people equate the force to the spiritual energy that is used in Bleach? Something that can be reigned in or released and the presence is known through pressure around the others?


End file.
